I Love You Starfire
by Koriand're
Summary: First Fan Fic! Please Review me! Major BBxRae! RobxStar too! Dick wants to be with Kory, and Rachel has problems with Terra to get her man. Fluff! Please REVIEW! Please look at my profile, too!


_**Author's Note** The 'Teen Titans' is not legally under my ownership. _

_Secondly, this story is an on-going AU-high school fiction, and most of the characters are OOC, so, please don't remark on their personalities (Though sometimes, there will be points in the story where they are in character). _

_**This is a fiction for Starfire and Robin. I think it's about time we finally showed these people who neither Raven nor Beast Boy should belong with. **_

_**Starfire and Robin are both beautiful, good looking, smart, and funny and are meant to be and Raven and Beast Boy are the only two decent people looking left so they deserve each other. Period. End of Story.**_

_**No Batgirl Robin, no Robin Raven because Robin deserves better than a Demon, no Starfire Beast Boy because Starfire is too beautiful to deserve an ugly, hairy person like him so NO!**_

I've been noticing a lot of BBxRae's going to RobxRaes and I just want to get this in your heads! RobxStar and BBxRae forever!

**_I'm going to write a BabxRobin Bashing later on so look out for it guys! _**

_**Okay, now that I have fully expressed my self, thanks and I hope you guys review.**_

_Chapter 1_

"No Dick! I said stop it!" Rachel bellows at the young, dark haired man as she holds a bouquet of blinding red roses.

His blue eyes sparkle with hope, waiting for Rachel to accept his proposal for their Junior Year Dance as he clings onto her right leg in the middle of her house door.

"Dick, if you don't let go of me, you will not get tomorrow's algebra homework." She finally relents and tries a different approach, as she calmly states her terms.

"Rachel, come one! I need to get Kory jealous! And you know, since you're Kory's closest friend and all… and we have known each other for how many year uhmm." Dick desperately tries to remember, not wanting Rachel to get pissed any more than she already was at the moment.

"Six years?" Rachel sarcastically finishes, slowly recovering her leg under Dick's nose.

"Yeah, who cares just, please, please, please help me!"

Unbeknownst to him, Rachel managed to finally regain her leg, kicking Dick shortly after out of her door.

"Rachel, please!"

"Find another girl to make Kory jealous with! I'm already with Garfield! It's me and him forever and ever!" Rachel yells, throwing the roses at Richard's face.

"Fine BITCH! Be like that! Go back to that ugly boyfriend of yours! You belong together! You can't even help me to be with the **one** and **only **person I belong with! Sometimes you remind me of Satan himself you freak!" Dick screams after Rachel as she slams the door on his face.

"Damn… I'll probably get that stupid red-head Barbara to help me get Kory." Dick said took the flowers and flung it at Rachel's house door.

"Dick! Wait!" Rachel came running through the door and dropped to the ground, begging and kissing Dick's shoe for sympathy.

"I'm sorry Dick! Please! Okay I'll do it! I want to do it!" Rachel began slobbering all over his shoe, hoping and praying for him to take her.

"Get off of me you creepy freak! Go back to Garfield where you belong! I gave you your chance for actually going on a date with me, I even begged! So fuck off!" Dick kicked Rachel smack on the face, bruising her lower lip, as he walked towards Barbara's house.

"DICK, NO!" Rachel screamed after, taking care of her bloodied mouth. "I LOVE YOU!"

Dick turned around and looked deep into Rachel's violet orbs.

"I know you love me and quite frankly I don't care and to think I actually gave you a chance at being with me. Don't you get it? I BEGGED! So you know what you demon loving freak? You'll never have a chance with me!" Dick shuddered to actually face the fact that he actually begged for Rachel. 'God damn disgusting!'

He walked over to his car, got inside, and drove off, throwing dirt at Rachel's face with the speed he was going at. Rachel, still lying on the ground, sobbed all of her pain away.  
"It's me and Garfield for ever and ever. GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD RACHEL! 4 EVER AND EVER!" She slowly murmured to herself.

She rushed back inside and found a knife underneath her hallway cabinet.

"This is the last time. I'm sorry Garfield… I can't believe I actually tried to be with Dick again… I'm such a creepy bitch. One last time. ARGHH!" She slowly whispered to herself, cutting her left forearm.

Dick, in his Mercedes Benz, started for Barbara's house, thinking of a plan to woo her into him.

'That won't take too long; she's been diggin' me for who knows how long.' He thought to himself, fixing his eyeglasses as he stepped out of his car.

Barbara, sitting on her doorstep stairs, ran towards Dick and slipped and tripped flat on her face because of her hurry. Donna Troy, another girl who was in love with Dick, also tripped and fell, leaves two ugly girls to look at Dick.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Thank god there were other girls than Rachel… looked like he wasn't desperate after all.

"Yeah sure!" Barbara choked as Donna spat, saliva falling out of their mouths.

"Riiiiiight well I only want to see Babs." He proclaims, thinking that Bab's red hair was the closest to what Kory looked like.

"Listen do you wanna go to the prom with me by any chance?" He charmingly asks the stupid- 'Oracle' as they call her.

"Of course! I mean I'd love to! OH MY GOSH! YOU"RE ASKING ME OUT!" Babs started jumping in joy along with the ditsy Donna.

"I'll see you later than, around 8ish?" Dick winks as he turns and changes his face into pure disgust.

'If only you knew how much I truly, deeply love you Kory…' He thinks to himself, stepping once again inside his car as he drives away.

**Flashback**:

"Kory, I uhmm--" a stuttering Dick in front of a gorgeous model in the making was present.

"Yes, what is it Dick?" She heavenly asks.

At that moment, Terra and Garfield, both wearing the tackiest clothes Jump City has ever seen, entered the café, slobbering all over each other's faces as they entered.

Dick saw Rachel and was embarrassed when she started calling his name.

"DICK! OH MY GOSH!" Terra started running towards Dick, wearing her creepy looking utfit, as Garfield followed behind, with braces and a foul smelling shirt.

"Hey Terra." Kory greeted, suspiciously eying the blonde girl.

"Hey! What are you guys doin here!" Rachel asks with surprise.

"I was actually going to" Dick frustratedly started, but was cut off as Terra gave him an unexpected slap.

"YOU'RE going to ASK HER out aren't you?" She cuts off, steaming with anger.

"But Terra, Wait…. Gar! You're supposed to be with Rachel! That's how it works! How could you! It's Rachel who you're meant to be with Not Terra." Kory interjected "I can't believe you would do that to Raven!"

"Kory wait!" Dick cried after.

Kory however was already out of the coffee shop.

**End Flashback**

I love you so much…

**It's my first story so go easy on me! Please Review!**


End file.
